I Don't Count
by LokiGirl1996
Summary: Sherlock has being saying some very hurtful things to Molly to make her feel as if he doesn't care about her, when all he's really doing is trying to protect her. Set during The Reichenbach Fall. Sherlock and Molly are my OPT! :D


Set during The Reichenbach Fall! I have used the scene between Molly and Sherlock as my inspirations and I don't calm any responsibility for it, it all belongs to Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat! I have_ Italiced_ the bit that I took from the episode, although I did tweak it a little.

Warning: T rating for swearing! Also I have bad spelling so please be kind, although if you find any corrections please don't hesitate to tell me, I would be very grateful

I hope you enjoy it and would love to know what you think of it!

* * *

I don't count

_"You're a bit like my dad. He's dead. Oh sorry..." Molly Hooper said hesitantly watching Sherlock as he peered through the microscope. He looked up from his work irritated_

_"Molly, please don't feel the need to make conversation. It's really not your area" Sherlock said hurtfully, Molly flinched slightly but continued anyway_

_"When he was dying, he was always cheerful. He was lovely. Except when he thought that no one could see" She paused for a moment lost in her memories then continued "I saw him once. He looked sad" She paused again looking away from the man sitting before her trying her hardest not to cry._

_Sherlock not even looking up this time just sighed warningly "Molly..." Molly looked up, worry etched across her delicate face_

_"You look sad...when you think he can't see you." Molly muttered "Are you okay?" Sherlock looked up mildly confused and was about to answer before Molly interrupted "Don't just say you are, because I know what that mean" Molly rushed "looking sad when you think no one can see you" Sherlock watched Molly quizzically, noticing how uncertain she was but also concerned, concerned about him_

_"You can see me" Sherlock said putting enthuses on the "you". Molly shook her head_

_"I don't count." Molly said with a small smile. A look of shock flashed across Sherlock's face so quick that it could have been easily missed, Sherlock once again opened him mouth to speak but once again Molly got there first "What I'm trying to say is that, if there's anything I can do, anything you need, anything at all, you can have me" Molly suddenly went a deep shade of red hiding her face flustered. For a moment Molly was quite before continuing once more "No, I just mean... I mean... If there's anything you need" Molly paused a moment as if to rethink "its fine" Molly muttered. She walked away heading for the door but before she could reach it a voice caught her_

_"But what could I need from you?" Sherlock asked in a matter 'a' fact way whilst he turned his attention back to the microscope. Molly bit her lip trying to control the wave of uselessness that washed over her._

"Just forget I ever said anything Sherlock" Molly said almost choking on her words as she ran out the room. Sherlock looked up as her heard the bang of doors shutting. Sherlock thought to himself, staring at the doors which Molly had just excited through.

'Molly' he thought to himself, she had been an ever constant present in him life, she was useful and retained a purpose, just as the microscope which sat in front of him did, so why was he now thinking about her, a niggling sensation deep in his stomach eating away at him as soon as he heard the doors slam. He knew why. 'I wanted to go after her, show her how much she means to me.' Sherlock thought 'But I can't it was hard enough to show basic emotions let alone complicated and un-understandable emotions that I can barely make scenes of myself' Sherlock almost hit himself as he almost admitted it, almost, but he wouldn't

'No!' He yelled in him mind 'I can't with Moriarty still out there, still hunting me down. I must keep making Molly feel as if I don't care, make her certain of it. But that hurts, it hurts us both.' Sherlock mused. The echo of Molly's partially hidden face biting back tears as he hurt her again swam in front of his eyes. Sherlock clasped him hands as he rested him head against them. 'STOP IT' Sherlock mentally shouted at himself. 'I can't put her in danger like that'. Sherlock stood up suddenly picking up his long jet black coat and throwing it on as he walked out the Morgue. Molly was his weakness and he couldn't let Moriarty get to her as well, let him destroy the only thing he truly, deeply cared about. 'She's safer this way' Sherlock finally reasoned with himself.

As Sherlock walked down the cold, empty corridors of St Barts Hospital all was silent. The hustling noise on its upper levels was not mimicked on the lower levels, small noises such as the scuff of a shoe amplify and echo in the quietness, as everyone from the Morgue had gone home now. However as Sherlock walked down the long corridor a small noise was just detectable and almost mistaken the noise continued down the hall, it evidentially was coming from the locker room, the only other room down the corridor.

Slowly approaching the door to the locker room, the noise became more distinct. Sherlock could just make it out, the sound was of a women crying, not heavenly but full of emotion. Sherlock paused. He did not wish to intrude of this crying women, he was not good with emotion. Slowly he backed away heading towards the exit. The door the locker room opened and Sherlock continued a little faster towards the exit

"Sherlock?" The voice called out quietly. Sherlock stopped walking and turned around, before him stood Molly, wiping her nose with a tissue. He looked at her, her eyes blotched red from obvious crying.

'Molly had been the one crying, but why?' Sherlock thought to himself as he walked slowly towards her, it was dark down the corridor as several light bulbs had blown and not been bothered to be changed. "Yes?" Sherlock asked, being as cold as possible, although inside hitting himself a million times for not comforting her any way he could.

"Wh...what are you still doing here?" Molly asked trying not to make eye contact with Sherlock

"I was just leaving" Sherlock stated and began to walk away again. Molly gave a hardly audible sob as Sherlock reached to exit. Turing around Sherlock watched as Molly faced the wall trying to conceal and prevent her body from shaking, he watched as she failed and a wave of remorse hit Sherlock, the niggling feeling returning to his stomach. Silently Sherlock walked over to Molly placing as hand on her shoulder. Molly jumped at the contact, she turned around to face Sherlock

"I'm sorry it's just, I started to think about my dad again" She faltered "but you don't care so I don't know why I'm telling you this"

"I do care" Sherlock interrupted, shocking both himself and Molly, he hadn't meant to say that out loud "I mean..." Sherlock trailed off unable to think of a reasonable excuse. Molly looked up at him, Sherlock could tell something else was bothering her "What else is it Molly? To make you this upset, I know you're not telling me everything" Sherlock finished.

Molly stuttered for a few seconds, putting her thoughts in to a coherent order "It's just..." she sniffed, hesitant about whether to go on or not "I try so hard for you, I do everything you ask me to and yet it never seems to be enough. And just now when I offer you my help you say the most hurtful things" Molly said, slightly out of breath, she looked up to meet his grey blue eyes with her own. The pair where silent just looking at each other. Sherlock's hand reached up and placed its self on Molly's soft cheek, unconsciously Molly leaned into it and shut her eyes savouring the contact, remembering the feeling of his skin on hers.

"Molly" Sherlock said breathily, Molly's eyes fluttered open as his hand dropped away "I can't" Sherlock said as his only defence. Something in Molly's eyes turned hard, she moved away from him and folded her arms in front of her

"You can't what Sherlock?" She said stonily "Show human emotion, admit to your own feelings. Is it because you think you're too good for us people you see beneath you" Molly continued getting angrier as she went on "Well you know what Sherlock, I'm sick of it. I no longer want you in my Morgue, go find someone else's corpses to play with" Molly began to walk away, but before she could Sherlock grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him, he brought their lips together, kissing her with all his might. However after the initial shock Molly pulled away and slapped him. "HOW DARE YOU!" Molly yelled at him, his hand pressed against the place where her hand had just been moments earlier "You think you can just play with someone's emotions like that, just so for your own personal gain, YOU BASTARD" Molly screamed at him, tears springing into her eyes. Her hand rose again as if to slap him once more, but this time he was too quick he stopped her holding on to her wrist. "Let go" Molly demanded gritting her teeth and glaring at him.

"Listen to me" Sherlock said firmly, Molly froze for a moment studying his face, finally she nodded. Sherlock let go of her wrist and it fell limply to her side. "I can't because of Moriarty. He would find you and use you to get to me. I can't put you in that sort of danger Molly, I won't do it" Sherlock said looking straight back at her waiting for her reaction. She looked confused as she took in what he had just said. Her jaw hardened and she thought it all through

"You think...that I can't handle myself, you think that you have to protect me. Well guess what Sherlock, I'm a grown up women and I can take care of myself and have been doing so quite successfully for most of my life, so don't you go telling me" Molly was interrupted as Sherlock gave out a frustrated moan and raked him hands through his black hair

"Don't you get it Molly, how much you mean to me. How much I want to tell you..." Sherlock stopped himself. Molly looked at him, in a kind of shock.

Sighing Molly looked away "You don't have to worry about be Sherlock" Molly said softly "People always look over me, like I told you earlier. I don't count" She finished quietly looking at her feet, all her rage at him was gone. Only an open kind of sadness left. Sherlock looked at her again shocked by what she had just said

'Does she truly believe that?' Sherlock thought to himself, her body language supported it. He couldn't bare it, she had to know. If it meant having one more person to shield from Moriarty then so be it but he couldn't let her think that. Sherlock gently bought his hand up to her chin and lifted her face to his. Sherlock leaned into her ear and whispered "You do count Molly, you count to me" moving back slightly Sherlock gently placed a soft kiss of Molly's thin and delicate lips. This time she kissed him back, understanding him, understanding all that he had said. The kiss was short and sweet but romantic as all the love poems in the world could not amount to what Sherlock put into that kiss. The pair separated "I love you Molly" Sherlock said with a weak smile.

"I know" Molly muttered leaning up to kiss Sherlock once again, Sherlock wrapped his arms around Molly thin waist contentedly. Molly leaned back slightly braking of the kiss with a beautiful smile "And I love you too"

* * *

So what did you think? Was it rubbish? Did you like it? Free (virtual) Sherlock and Molly kisses for anyone who reviews or favourites!

Thank You xxx


End file.
